Recovery
by Corrupted Winter Command
Summary: (02) Back on the surface, everything seems okay, but not really. And reunited with the brother she forgotten she had. Octa is going to need all the help she can get to help her through this. But their captives have other ideas. Sequel to Sanitized.


Lectures.

Why did it have to be lectures.

Not even three minutes pass after we get off the chopper, I'm getting scolded by Callie.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Callie yelled as she grabbed my ear.

"Ah! Watch it! I think I was thinking about getting 8 out from her personal hell." I answered as she dragged me to the cabin.

"SO! YOU JUST CHARGE ALL WILLY NILLY INTO ACTION?"

"Yes, and no I did not go all willy nilly, I was prepared."

"HOW!"

"I left some gear down in the metro before we surfaced. I always stash some gear away at locations I've been. Remember?

Callie lets go of my ear as we slowed our pace to the cabin. "Oh. Uh, I knew that."

"Sure you dd Callie, this is coming from the pop star who puts on Octarian Hypno-shades, that were designed to be used on YOU I might add, once a month." I deadpan, her face erupts into a deep blush of embarrassment.

"Hey, unfair blow, they have amazing abilities and they look good on me anyway." She defended.

"You were supposed to destroy them."

"Uh…. I don't wanta."

"Then don't lecture me about going in blind, until you stop getting hypnotized. Leave the lectures to Marie, you aren't really good at it."

"Fine." She accepts defeat. "But 13 ability slots..." She mubmles as she retreats to her seat outside the cabin, Marie starts to comfort her.

"Alani?" Someone spoke behind me.

"Hm?" I turn to find Marina behind me.

"I know it's not idealistic, but, since it's so late and it is a bit short notice. I think that I would be best if Octa and her brother stay with you again."

"With me?" Didn't she remember what happened earlier?

"Yes with you, both of them are used to your presence, Octa sure as shell-pardon my language-is going to need you to help her through this." Marina places a claw onto my arm as 8 walks up behind her. The helicopter taking off to head back to the airfield.

"But what about the doctor and the sentient phone?"

"I will ask the 4s to stay here with Callie, Marie, and the Capt'n to watch over them." She leans into my ear. "I hear they have a spare snowglobe." She whispers and backs away.

"When you put it that way…." I turn to the Squid Sisters having a conversation, Callie breaking into laughter. "Fine, I'll take them both back with me."

Marina picks up and hugs me. "Thank you Alani." She puts me back down, she's got some strength to her. "I'll transfer some cash into your account to cover the expenses."

"Your welcome Marina."

"Okay, well I have to go, Susanna is probably making a hunting party as we speak. So I'll talk to you later." Marina gives Octa another hug and charges into the entrance grate back to the Square.

"Octa?"

Octa turns and looks at me.

"Do you remember how to get back to my place?" She nods confirming that she remembered. "Do you mind showing 9 the way to the apartment?" Another confirming nod.

"Okay, here's the key for the room and building." Placing the keys into 9's claws. "When you get to the room, tell Azul that I am following behind you two . If he doesn't believe you," She pulls out a can of the Kraken special that's in an infinite use container. "Pull this out and slowly open it. He'll get the message."

"Where are you going?" Questioned 9.

"Me, I have to talk to those Squids over there for a bit." Gesturing my head towards the cabin.

Octa starts to tug on 9's uniform.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." He starts to follow Octa to the exit, passing the shocked Octarian leader.

As soon as the pair are gone I walk over to the cabin. Marie speaks up as soon as I get within a few feet of her. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"So, I was talking with Gramps and we have decided to put you on a paid leave until all of this is blown over."

"So, another suspension." My expression flattens.

"Yes, but this time is a paid leave."

"I'm guessing that Azul is going to take over for me then."

"Yes. Now scoot, it's late and you need to help sort this situation out.' She starts to poke me with her umbrella, Callie laughing in the background.

As she poking me I turn and start walking to the exit. Tossing them the bag containing Tartar, and moving the doctor with the bag. "Don't forget to secure the doctor." I yell as I run to the exit and jump in.

I hear Callie groan and Marie snicker as I jumped in, looks like Callie is putting the doctor in the spare snow globe by the sound of it.

...Azul?...


End file.
